


Matchmaker

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [23]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Drama, Hilarious, Matchmaking, One Shot Collection, Online Dating, Slice of Life, embrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Join Della Duck on her most dangerous adventure ever! Online Dating!
Series: one-shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This was done by Little-Ampharos, who permitted me to use it. https://www.deviantart.com/little-ampharos

Della had been back on Earth for six months already. In half a year, she'd realized quite a lot had changed during her decade stranded on the moon.

One of the strangest new things that had come about at that time was something called "Online Dating." Apparently, you went to various websites, and supposedly they could match you up with your 'true love.' The seasoned adventure thought it was totally bogus and rather stupid. But since getting back, she figured her sons deserved a proper father-figure. Donald and Scrooge were great, but they're still their uncles, not their father.

Truthfully, Della didn't want to tell her sons the truth about their father. He more or less walked out on her after she had laid her eggs. Apparently, he hadn't wanted to have 'baggage' as he put it. Also, he may have said her thrill-seeking for adventure meant more to her then any one person could give her. Which ironically had come true when she made the foolish and impulsive decision to take the Spear of Selene for a joyride.

This is why she was in her room signing on to a dating website called "Arrow through the heart."

"Okay, this is totally not the ridiculous thing you've ever done. Dating always been hard enough, but digital love?" she muttered as she started to fill out the questionnaire.

First question. "Ice cream is to cake as blank is to love?"

"Okay, that not a totally stupid question. But okay," as she started to type in what she felt love was. "Flying high in the sky and battling monsters."

Second question. "What do you find physically attractive about someone?"

"Tall, blue or brown eyes, looks good in adventuring clothing."

Third question. "What are the top three things you can't stand about someone?"

"Not knowing how to fly properly, someone who endangers my family, anyone who likes black licorices."

Fourth question. "What would be your ideal date?"

"Flying high in the sky listening to Powerline and fighting bad guys afterward."

Fifth question. "What are you looking for in a relationship?"

"Someone who will accept me for me, be a good role model for my kids, and someone to go on adventures with."

There were about twenty-five questions altogether, but she finished it and was told to wait three days for the website to process her information and find her a match. Before she logged off the computer, she deleted her browsing history. She didn't want anyone to find out she was trying out online dating. She still felt embarrassed about it. Also, she didn't want to appear desperate, either.

Three days later, she got some email replies about potential dates. The first one was for a guy named Chet and to meet him at a local gym. The second one was from a guy named Marco, who wanted to meet at a fancy restaurant.

Deciding to go with Chet first, she said she meet him on Saturday at six. She then made plans to meet Marco the following Saturday at seven. Now it was just making an excuse that everyone would buy, so they didn't know she was meeting a date.

Unfortunately, when Della, Mrs. Beakly just came into the vacuum the bedroom. Della didn't notice until Beakly comment, "Hmm, so you're getting back in the dating game. I hope you can make a good impression and not scare off any potential suitors."

"Aww! Mrs. B! What are you doing here?!"

"Your room a mess as always. Someone has to clean it up. Why are you so startled by me to see you're planning a date?" The way the younger duck blushed said it all. "You're embarrassed by the fact you're looking for romantic companionship? Or you worried the boys wouldn't take it well?"

"It's just, Mrs. B, I've never been terrific in romantic relationships. And with all my past mistakes, I really don't want to make another blunder. Not when it comes to my kids."

"It's perfectly normal for single people to seek out companionship. If you do remember, your brother is dating someone. So why wouldn't you think its alright for you to see if you can find someone special?"

"I don't want to blow this. So please don't tell anyone."

"Alright, if that's your wish."

"Thanks, Mrs. B. Now, if I can figure out how I'm supposed to go about this dating thing."

Still, that weekend, Della managed to sneak out and get to the gym that her date said. There were a lot of bodybuilders and a strong smell of sweat. She nervously played with her hands when someone came up to her and asked for her name. She looked at the guy, and he was tall with a great body and long hair in a ponytail.

"Um, Della. I guess your Chet?"

"Sure am. Um, I hope you like this," he gave her a pink teddy bear. It was a sweet gesture, but Della really wasn't one for stuffed animals. "Um, thanks, so what do you want to do?"

"Well, we could have a friendly sparring match. I'll go easy on you," as he glanced at her metal leg.

The famous McDuck temper started building. No way would anyone tell Della Duck she was weak. Or pity her for having a robotic leg. Still, she thought she'd show this chivalrous fool what a real woman could do.

Chet was no match for Della, who beat him to a pulp. She beat him so bad he was crying like a baby by the time the spar was finished. She then held her face in her hands as she realized she'd blown her date with the guy.

The following Saturday, she showed up at the fancy restaurant in her normal clothes, making all the other patrons scowl at her. Della tried to keep her temper in check this time.

Though she quickly found herself bored with Marco. All he desired to talk about was some dull novels or talked about long-dead people who painted or played the cello or something.

Della couldn't help but try and spice it up. Being her loud, exuberant self. She started talking about all her adventures, and that scared Marco off. Della clearly disappointed in herself.

Every time Arrow through heart found her date. She ended up blowing it someway for the next month. With each failed date, she felt more and more like a failure as a mother and a person.

On this night, she held the pillow over her face in shame. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never find anyone who loves me for me! This is one thing Della Duck cannot do! Oh, I'm such a failure!" she moaned.

"Mom? You okay?" called out Huey, whose brothers were closed behind him. They'd all been worried about their mother sneaking out several nights the past month.

"Hey, guys," she said as she sat up and hugged her sons. "How are you all doing?"

"We've been worried about you. You seem down in the dumps. Is it something we did?" Dewey couldn't help but ask.

"No, you three have done nothing wrong. At least as far as I know."

"Well, we've not been on many adventures, and I swear I've not been scheming for the past month," Louie informed her, which she laughed about.

"Ugh, well, I might as well tell you," taking a deep breath, she let it out and explained to her sons what she been doing the past month. And how miserably she failed.

The boys looked at each other in confusion before Huey asked his mom. "Mom, were you only dating because of us? Or did you actually want to find someone?"

"To be honest, it was for you guys. I've been such a terrible mom, and you don't even have a dad either. I've been trying for six months to make up for a decade worth of bad choices. I thought if I found the right guy, then maybe I'd finally done something right as a mom."

"Mom, we don't want you to date because of us. Besides, that concept is too gross for us anyway," Dewey comforted his mother.

"Yeah, Mom, we know we're still struggling to make up for all of our mistakes. But don't just date because you think you need to make us happy. Only do it if its what you want," Louie told her, and she smiled for her son being honest and not lying for a change.

"Well, I guess there be no more dating for me. At least for now. I'm not ready for a relationship, and if you three are cool with it, then I'm cool with it. Now, how about we go downstairs for some ice cream?"

The boys agreed and ran downstairs. Della felt at peace at that moment. Knowing, at least for now, she didn't have to worry about making her boys happy. They're happy enough with just her.


End file.
